bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on the Human World
Night had fallen on the human world. A lone Garganta opened in the sky. Ulquiorra and his two subordinates stepped out from it, into the night air. "This isn't Karakura Town." questioned the one on the left. Ulquiorra sighed and nodded, "This is Rider City. The spiritualized zone has moved from Karakura to here over the past one hundred years. Muramasa was sealed here to prevent Koga from finding him, should he return." he explained. "I've located the seal, Ulquiorra-sama." reported the arrancar to the right. Without another word, the three arrancar disappeared with sonido. Ryan lie awake in his bed, looking out the window at the clouds that had accumulated around the moon. In the same room in the bed next to his. His brother, Matthew, snored as he slept. Ryan couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at it. He got up and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, and retrieved a hot glass of milk. He then went to the roof to admire the stars while drinking the milk. As he lie on his back on his roof, the warm night air began to blow through his hair and he let out a content sigh. "You up this late?" came a voice from behind him. It was Summer in her casual clothes. Ryan nodded a tired nod, "Yeah...I can't sleep." he replied. "Neither can I." she said, sitting next to him and gathering her knees in her arms. "What are you thinking of?" she asked him while looking at the stars. For a moment they sat in silence. "Nothing important." he sighed, looking off to the side and narrowing his eyes. She looked at him, "What is he thinking...?" she wondered. "It isn't good for one to focus on the negative you know. I can tell from your look that something is wrong. Is it Matt? He's fine. He's been breathing well lately." she said, desperately trying to get him to talk. Ryan shook his head, "No..at least, that isn't the main thought. You know I've always got my mind on that, but...this time it's something else." Upon hearing this, Summer relented, figuring it best to leave him to his thoughts. For several minutes, neither of them looked at each other nor spoke. The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees. Summer clenched her fists and turned to him, "Ryan, you-" BOOM! She was cut off by the deafening roar of an explosion that ripped through the silent night like a butter knife through soft butter. Smoke and debris billowed up from the ground in a nearby park. Suddenly, a dense reiatsu filled the air as well. Ryan and Summer both transformed into Shinigami and rushed towards the scene of the explosion. Ulquiorra's two arrancar subordinates mentally held up a giant, golden barrier with Muramasa lying in it's center. Ulquiorra placed his palm on it's side and looked towards the sleeping Zanpakuto Spirit. "Whisper..." he began as the barrier dissolved. Muramasa opened his eyes as Ulquiorra finished the command, "...Muramasa." Muramasa gave a shocked look, as a bright light engulfed him and he became his sword form. Ulquiorra picked it up, and examined it in the moonlight. "Now...it begins." he muttered softly. "And what might that be?" came the voice of Ryan as he flash stepped onto the scene, closely followed by Summer. Ulquiorra glanced over at the newcomer, "This is an interesting development." Ryan pulled out his sword and positioned it to face the arrancar. "Such spiritual pressure. It's just like that Arrancar that appeared a year ago." he thought. Ryan charged in, only to be stopped and blocked by Ulquiorra's two arrancar servants. "It's quite alright, Halcón, Vano. I will deal with him." Ulquiorra said solemnly. Ulquiorra held up Muramasa, "Whisper, Muramasa!" he commanded. Ryan and Summer's swords both started glowing dark purple. Suddenly two forms appeared, one bearing resemblance to a man of similar age to Ryan. "Kage...musha?!" Ryan exclaimed in shock. Ulquiorra chuckled, "Excellent, so it is true after all. Now Zanpakuto, kill your owners." Kagemusha began to slowly walk towards Ryan, and the other spirit towards Summer. Ryan summoned his hollow mask and attacked, only to be thrown back by a punch from his zanpakuto. He is caught by the arrival of a group of people, all wearing masks. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, "Hirako Shinji..."